


What in Carnation?

by HogwartsToAlexandria, Penndragon27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Steve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Steve was just thanking Tony for being so nice. That's all this was. No ulterior motives whatsoever.(In which Steve is kinda dumb, but Tony loves him anyway)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	What in Carnation?

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Marie for her adorable art and for being my beta :) 
> 
> Seriously I was almost responsible and not going to start a new WIP but then I saw the art and was like... well I GOTTA XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve enjoyed life at Avengers Tower. It was nothing like he was used to, but it was safe, it was nice, it was home. He could have a routine there, even if villains were semi-regular, and he could spend time with the team, become their friend.

And boy, did he need friends.

One morning he was returning from his run, expecting the kitchen to be empty, only to find Tony sitting at the counter inhaling a mug of coffee. He looked like he hadn’t been to sleep yet, which was rather likely. Steve gave him a nod as he entered, though it might have gone unnoticed.

Used to Tony’s morning trances, Steve focused on pouring himself some water and opened the cupboard to find something to eat. He froze for a full minute before taking out the box that was on the shelf.

“These are the granola bars I like.”

Tony looked up, staring for a moment as he processed the words.

“Yes?”

“Didn’t I finish them off the other day? I haven’t had a chance to run to the store yet.”

Tony shrugged, looking back at his mug as he mumbled a response.

“Yeah, I noticed. I asked JARVIS to add them to the list.”

“You did?” Steve couldn't help but smile, which Tony saw when he glanced up and immediately lowered his gaze again.

“Sure. Makes things easier.”

“Thanks, Tony. That was really nice of you.”

“Whatever,” he stood up with his mug. “Just let JARVIS know if you need anything else.”

Steve nodded despite Tony’s back having turned as he left. Looking back at the box, Steve noticed that not only was it his favourite brand, but also his favourite flavour. Had Tony really taken note? Or did he just assume salted caramel was the best?

Whatever the case, it was really sweet and Steve had no idea Tony noticed these things. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised. Ever since the Avengers had moved in, Tony had been doing little favours for them on top of housing, clothing, and feeding them.

Steve unwrapped a bar, chewing slowly as he lost himself in thought. He wished he could do something to thank Tony, but he had no idea what. Tony could buy anything he wanted, definitely more than whatever Steve could afford.

His thoughts were interrupted by his pocket beeping; his Avengers comm. Throwing his wrapper out with one hand while checking the device with the other, Steve saw that Nat and Clint were downtown and needed backup. 

Typing on his way, Steve ran off to gear up and grab his motorcycle. In under ten minutes he was driving through the city streets, the shield strapped to his back announcing his right to break a few driving rules.

When he arrived on the scene, Nat was holding MODOK down while Clint provided back up, shooting at any AIM agents that tried to stop her. It was clear they were outnumbered, though, so Steve leapt into action.

His bike was cast aside as he pulled out his shield, immediately tossing it at the nearest goon and catching it on the way back.

He placed his earpiece in.

“What’s the situation?”

“SHIELD is bringing backup to contain MODOK,” Clint said, broken up by grunts as he shot an explosive arrow a little too close to Steve.

“Watch it!”

“Sorry, Cap! My hearing aids are glitching.”

“And that affects your aim?”

“Unequivocally.”

Steve rolled his eyes and moved forward, bashing as many AIM heads as he could, hoping they could hold off until SHIELD arrived.

It wasn’t easy, but by the time the helicarrier appeared in the sky, Clint and Steve had knocked out all the AIM agents and Nat still had MODOK pinned down. He kept shouting various insults, drawing on his knowledge of her past, but Steve knew Nat was beyond that. Her past was a burden, but it would never be a weapon against her.

Rolling her eyes, Nat handed the floating head off to SHIELD, where he was restrained and frog-marched onto the ship.

“Thanks for the help,” she nodded at him. Clint landed next to her, fiddling with his hearing aid and Steve frowned in concern.

‘Are you okay?’ He signed, his gestures still stilted as he was learning the language. Clint waved him off.

“I’ll see Stark about it later. He kept bugging me about wanting to upgrade them, now he gets to say ‘I told you so’. It’ll make his day.”

Steve laughed. He wondered if giving Tony a chance to be right was a good thank you present. Maybe it was just an inevitability.

“You need a ride?” Nat motioned to the helicarrier. Steve shook his head, hoping he wasn’t too rough with his bike before.

“I’m okay, thanks. Go to medical.”

“Yes, mom,” Clint said, rolling his eyes. Steve would have argued, but Clint had turned away and would no longer be able to read his lips.

Nat smirked unabashedly before following him. Steve sighed in resignation, walking over to his bike and picking it up. It was a little scuffed, but perfectly functional. Maybe Tony would let him fix it up in his workshop later. He didn’t want to give the man more work, so Steve could do it himself. And working in Tony’s shop was always fun. 

He swung a leg over, preparing to go, when he spotted a shop down the street. It had avoided most of the chaos, its front still adorned with brightly coloured blossoms.

Steve slowly walked his bike over, not bothering to start it up. The shop was pretty and quaint and just the type of place he’d walk by back in the day. He inhaled the sweet perfume and couldn’t help a smile.

Flowers were nice. Maybe they weren’t something Tony needed, but they would show Steve’s gratitude and weren’t something Tony would buy for himself. He was assuming, of course. Tony was definitely the type to buy himself flowers for a major breakthrough or new invention.

He made his decision, stomach twisting nervously as he went inside and picked out a simple bouquet of bright blue morning glories. The shade reminded Steve of the arc reactor glow, so he thought they were perfect.

The old man running the shop smiled toothily at him as he paid, a knowing glint in his eye. Steve was confused, even as he felt a blush creep up his neck. Maybe the man thought he was buying them for a dame? Steve didn’t bother to correct him. They were just flowers. 

Not wanting to crush them, Steve opted to walk the whole way back. He must’ve made a sight: Captain America, full uniform, slowly pushing his bike with one hand and delicately carrying flowers with the other. He wouldn’t be surprised if a picture or two wound up on the internet in the morning.

Back at the tower, he assumed Nat and Clint were reporting to Fury and Steve wasn’t needed. So, he went straight for Tony’s workshop, his stomach flipping with nerves even though it was just a bouquet of flowers.

When he arrived, at first he thought Tony wasn’t there. He couldn’t hear any tools being powered and he didn’t see the man bent over his latest project.

“JARVIS? Is Tony around?”

The voice came from above, never failing to make Steve jump.

“Sir is inside. Would you like me to let you in?”

Steve nodded, his free hand instinctively going to fix his hair, only to be met with the cowl on his head. Grateful that only JARVIS witnessed his mistake, he entered the workshop and looked around for Tony.

He found him sitting down, back against the wall and eyes glassy with sleep deprivation. Steve quickly hid the flowers behind his back as he walked closer.

Tony looked even worse up close, like he was about to fall asleep and only awake out of sheer will. Somehow, though, he still managed to look attractive; with his hair a fluffy mess and a smudge of grease on his cheek Steve wanted to wipe away. Maybe it was a playboy genius thing?

“Tony? You okay?”

Brown eyes snapped to him, clearing up in an effort to look alert.

“Cap!” Tony made to get up, but ultimately gave up. His limbs looked like they were moving through molasses, probably aching with exhaustion. Steve figured the caffeine must’ve worn off already.

“Hey,” he smiled softly, his grip tightening on the flowers, though hopefully not enough to crush them.

“I’m fine,” Tony finally answered, the question being processed slower. “How was the mission?”

“A milk run,” Steve said. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Tony mustered the strength to stand fully, though he still leaned on the wall for support. Steve resisted the urge to reach out a hand, if only because they were currently sweating onto flower stems.

“Was it the shield?” Tony’s mind seemed to be racing ahead before Steve could say more. “Or the armor? There’s only so much everything-proofing I can do before it’s a full on Iron Man suit and wouldn’t want you to come for my wig.”

Steve frowned. “You don’t wear a wig?”

“Never mind. Just show me what the problem is.”

“No,” Steve called out before Tony attempted to walk, apparently a herculean effort in his current state.

“No?”

“It’s not a problem,” Steve said. He had thought about what he was going to say and it was just a simple thank you, but suddenly the words were thick on his tongue, the only reason his hands weren't trembling being the serum in his veins.

“The granola bars,” he managed, earning a very confused look. Which was fair, he should probably provide more context. 

“It was really sweet of you. Thank you.”

Tony’s face shuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

“Whatever, Cap. I just told JARVIS to add them to the list. You hardly owe me your first born child.”

Steve felt a sudden blush creep up his neck, which was odd. Almost as odd as the sudden flash in his mind of Tony running around with a small kid, maybe with Steve’s hair and Tony’s eyes.

Steve coughed, shaking the image from his head.

“Still. You even got my favourite kind.”

“It wasn’t that difficult to surmise. Clint always complains about you leaving the cranberry ones behind when we get the value packs.”

“Oh.” Steve could tell Tony was underplaying his kindness. Hopefully his gratitude wouldn’t be met with too much hostility, though.

Screwing his courage, Steve brought his hands forward, holding out the blue blossoms. Tony’s face went from guarded to utter befuddlement. 

“Flowers?”

Steve nodded before realizing he needed to say something, too.

“You do so much for us and I wanted to thank you. It’s not much, I know, but I saw them and…”

Steve trailed off, suddenly wishing the floor would swallow him. Would JARVIS do it if he asked? He didn’t think he could take much more of standing here, arm outstretched, Tony looking at him like he was an alien.

“You got them for me?” Tony’s voice was faint and Steve mustered a small smile.

“Yeah.”

“No one,” Tony swallowed. “No one has ever gotten me flowers before.”

With that, Steve’s embarrassment vanished, instead replaced by shock.

“Never?”

Tony shook his head, slowly holding out a hand like he was afraid Steve might snatch the gift away. 

He didn’t, of course, and then Tony was holding the bouquet, looking down into the bright flowers like they held the answer to the universe.

“They’re beautiful,” Tony said, clearly still shaken. Steve wasn’t sure what to say, still trying to comprehend the fact that Tony Stark had never been given flowers.

“They reminded me of you,” Steve wound up saying, his face heating up at Tony’s wide eyes. He rushed to explain.

“The blue. It reminded me of the reactor.” Steve gestured to Tony’s chest awkwardly. Tony’s gaze followed to where his vest was covering up the glow. His face had an interesting expression and Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Thank you,” Tony said, his voice hollow and shaking. 

“Thank  _ you,”  _ Steve countered. He wanted to give the man a hug, if only to keep him from collapsing, but instead he turned and all but ran from the room.

Outside the workshop, he fell against a wall and clutched his chest, feeling like his heart was trying to leap out of it. He couldn’t believe he did that, he said that, he…

Still full of adrenaline, Steve started grinning so wide his face hurt. Before leaving, he’d seen the sparkle in Tony’s eye. Tony had never been given flowers before, but clearly he wanted them.

Maybe Steve should buy him some more.

* * *

The happiness on Tony’s face was forefront in Steve’s mind for the rest of the week. Despite this, he didn’t get a chance to see him again until the weekend.

He was sitting in his room, sketching mindlessly. He was just practicing mouths, he wasn’t sure why he kept getting the urge to add facial hair. Then there was a knock at his door.

“Come in!”

He jumped in shock when the very man he was thinking of entered. He quickly shut his notebook, even though he wasn’t doing anything incriminating.

“Tony, hi!” Steve smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. He should look at his air conditioner at some point, unless it was just the serum increasing his body temperature.

“Hiya, Cap.” Tony wasn’t meeting his eyes and it was the only giveaway that he was nervous. Otherwise, he was cheery and seemed genuinely happy to see Steve. That was a warming thought.

“What can I do for you?” It was difficult not to sound too eager, but Steve really hoped there was some way he could help Tony for once.

“Actually, I brought something for you.” Tony held up a bundle, which Steve stood up to take. It was similar to his suit, though the material was different.

“It’s new armor. A bit more flexible, but still resistant.”

“Oh, wow, I can’t accept-”

“Please?” Those brown eyes were round and earnest and Steve was helpless to them.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. Besides, it’s purely selfish. I need a guinea pig, since we’re thinking of making it a Stark product.”

Steve knew it was a lie. He knew Tony would never supply them with gear he hadn’t tested vigorously. Nevertheless, he let the genius be.

“Thank you, Tony. You always take good care of us.”

“No biggie. I was working on Clint’s hearing aids, anyway, so I figured I’d update all of you. Wouldn’t want you to think I have a favourite.”

“Well if you do, I doubt it’s Clint,” Steve joked and felt happy when it earned him a laugh.

“No, I think he lost that spot when my cuff links ended up in his dog’s stomach.”

“Lucky not living up to her name?”

Tony shook his head. “Why I let her in the Tower is beyond me.”

Steve wanted to say it was because Tony secretly loved that dog and that he wanted Clint to be happy, but he knew that would scare the man away.

“Thanks again,” he said instead. Tony smiled.

“No worries. I’ll leave you alone now.”

Steve didn’t want to be left alone, not when the alternative was spending more time with Tony, but he watched him leave in silence.

* * *

The next morning saw him back in the flower shop. This time, he walked in with purpose, though he balked at the sight of all the flowers. Should he get the same ones? Or something different? 

“Can I help you?”

Steve turned to the worker, a different person than the last time. A nametag on their shirt proclaimed them ‘Riley’.

“Yes,” he said gratefully. “I’m looking for flowers.”

They raised an eyebrow at him. “Then you’re in the right place.”

Steve blushed, shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

“Right. It’s just, they’re for someone else. A friend. He- well, he’s been really nice to me and I got him flowers before and he really liked them so I figured I’d…”

He trailed off, realizing he was rambling. The worker raised their eyebrow at him.

“And he’s just a friend?”

“Of course,” Steve said. “He’s pretty well off, so buying him gifts is hard. Flowers seem safe though. I got morning glories last time, I remember. He liked those. Do you think I should get him the same kind?”

“I think it’s always nice to change things up,” Riley waved him over to a stand with flowers of red, white, and pink. He liked the shape of their petals, the rings of small diamonds interlocked in an intricate pattern.

“Camellias,” they explained. “A favourite of mine. We can make a bouquet of one kind, if you want, or mix and match.”

“Yeah,” Steve whispered, reaching out to touch a silky petal. Then he realized he didn’t exactly answer. “Um, mixing. That would be nice. All three colours, please.”

“Sounds good,” Riley said. “I’ll wrap them up.”

Steve watched as they chose a nice silver paper and when the flowers were complete with a ribbon, he walked to the register.

“Thank you,” he said. “If this bouquet goes down as well as the first, you may see me again.”

“You’re buying this guy more than one bouquet? As a thank you?”

Steve nodded. “He’s done more than one nice thing.”

They gave him an exasperated look before smiling. “You know, flowers are nice and I welcome your business, but you might want to give something with them. You know, something he can enjoy beyond just looking at.”

“What do you mean?”

“How about chocolates?” 

Steve wasn’t sure about the mischievous gleam in their eye, but chocolates didn’t sound particularly nefarious.

“Really?”

“Sure,” they shrugged. “Something sweet, brighten his day. There’s a chocolatier down the street.”

“Huh,” Steve said as he paid. “He does like coffee. Do you think they’ll have that as a flavour?”

Riley laughed. “I’m sure they will.”

The shop had mocha chocolates at the ready, crafted into the shape of coffee beans. Steve bought a tray and headed back to the Tower, hoping the heat radiating from his face wouldn’t melt the chocolates before he gifted them.

* * *

Tony was in the kitchen. 

Steve knew this, seeing as he’d asked JARVIS, yet still he lingered outside the room. It wasn’t because he was nervous or anything. He just didn’t want to interrupt Tony in the middle of making coffee. It was an almost ritualistic process and it was best to wait until Tony was caffeinated before attempting conversation.

So he waited and only when the second mug was polished off did he enter, smiling slightly.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Cap!” Tony looked up and grinned. “How goes?”

“Goes good,” Steve said before cringing. “I mean, I’m going good. Things are good.”

At least Tony laughed, which made Steve happy.

“Nice talking skills. You gonna tell me why your hands are behind your back?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded. At Tony’s expectant glance he remembered to bring a hand forward.

“Flowers. You liked the first ones and I was by the flower shop so I figured I’d…”

He trailed off, holding out the gift. Tony’s mouth opened and he seemed to struggle for words as he took the bouquet. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Tony Stark speechless before and hoped it was a good thing. To fill the silence, he held out the box in his other hand.

“And chocolates. It was nearby and they seemed more useful than flowers. I suppose I could’ve just gotten you the chocolate, but I had already gotten the flowers and it was Riley who suggested- they work at the flower shop-”

“You...” Tony finally spoke, thankfully cutting off Steve’s rambling. “You got me flowers and chocolates?”

“They’re mocha,” Steve said. “Because, you know. Coffee.”

“Coffee,” Tony repeated, lips curving up slowly. “Thank you, Steve. Really.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s nothing. Really, considering everything you do for us.”

“Thank you,” Tony repeated firmly. “And you have great timing, the last bouquet is starting to wilt.”

Steve blinked. “You still have it?”

“Of course. It’s in my shop. I know it would make more sense to be upstairs, but I’m never there and I wanted to see it-”

Tony cut himself off as though he’d said something incriminating. Steve didn’t think he did, everything Tony said had made him feel bright and happy.

“I’ll make sure to get you a new batch before these wilt,” Steve promised. “Any requests?”

Tony lifted a hand to stroke the petals gently.

“Nah. I trust you.”

Even if he was only being trusted with flowers, Steve was pleased.

* * *

Steve took to his new job with the same determination he brought to the Avengers. It meant he had to spend more time in Tony’s workshop so he could know the moment the flowers started to droop, but he didn’t consider that much of a hardship. In all honesty, he wondered why he hadn’t done this before.

He definitely should’ve brought him flowers before. He almost wanted them to wilt faster so he could present Tony with a new bouquet and watch his face light up at the present, full of joy and a little shock. As though he’d expected Steve to stop giving him flowers. On the days Steve got him chocolate too, Tony pulled him into a hug in thanks. Steve added chocolates to the usual after that.

The workshop had always been Tony’s place and maybe he had been afraid of interfering, but now he could see that the workshop was where Steve could watch Tony shine. Where he teased the bots and fiddled with wires and tried to talk while holding some screws in his mouth. 

Steve liked it. Sure, his sketchbook was starring the genius more often than not, but he was an artist. Trying to capture the complexity of Tony Stark at work was a challenge he was eager to accept.

“And then Rhodey found his mug and, well, you can guess he wasn’t too pleased-”

Tony cut off as he dropped something, rushing to pick it up. Steve frowned, noticing Tony’s thoughts seemed far away. Glancing at the clock, he realized it had been a few too many hours since breakfast and, honestly, Steve wasn’t sure Tony had eaten then, either.

“Come on,” he said as he stood. Tony gave him a confused look and Steve resisted the urge to hold out his hand. Tony could follow him on his own, Steve didn’t need to hold him.

“Food. I need it, you need it.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Steve crossed his arms. As soon as he said it, he knew what was coming next.

“Not even this one?” Tony swayed his hips a bit and Steve studiously averted his eyes.

“Let’s go. I’ll even cook.”

Tony froze, mouth falling open slightly.

“You want to cook for me?”

“If it’ll get you upstairs. Come on.”

Tony nodded, going along much easier than Steve had expected. As they walked out, Steve caught a glimpse of their reflection in the glass. Tony had reached out towards the latest bouquet, brushing his fingers against the white petals of the carnations. It was a brief movement, enough that Steve almost thought he imagined it, but it put a smile on his face as they went upstairs.

The kitchen was empty, so Steve prepared enough for the two of them. Tony told another MIT story as he cooked and he felt relaxed and… something else. Something warm and safe and the closest Steve could describe it as was contentment.

“You’re okay with a stir fry, right?”

Tony nodded and soon they had plates of food. Instead of the barstools, they sat at the table so they could be across from one another. Steve figured it was easier for conversation and had no complaints.

They had finished their meal and were just sitting and talking when Nat entered, her eyebrows raised at the sight.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t realize it was date night.”

Tony coughed awkwardly and Steve rolled his eyes.

“It’s just food, Nat. Sorry I didn’t make you any.”

Nat looked between them, gaze studious yet giving away nothing.

“ _ Speak not, lie hidden, and conceal; the way you dream, the things you feel. _ ”

“What’s that?”

Tony groaned. “Ugh, is that the Tucci guy you love?”

“ _ Tyutchev, _ ” Nat clarified. “And if you actually read him instead of throwing the book away when I hand it to you, maybe you’d actually like it.”

“I’ve told you, Nat, poetry is boring. I mean, at least set it to music so you can rock out to it.”

“You don’t like poetry?” Steve didn’t know why he felt so shocked. Sure, he knew science wanted to be at war with the arts at all times, but surely Tony was against such cliches?

“I like the greats: Queen, Van Halen, ACDC.”

“I wouldn’t call that poetry,” Steve muttered. He noticed Nat had left at some point, leaving them to their discussion.

“It’s the only poetry I want.”

“But-”

“Anyway,” Tony said, standing up. “That was a great meal, but I should get back to work. See you around, Cap.”

And then he was gone, leaving a very frustrated Steve.

* * *

Steve didn’t consider himself stereotypical. After all, he was pretty different than most people with the whole ‘superpowers’ and ‘frozen for a few decades’ thing. 

As an artist, though, he has learned to accept that he was a bit predictable. So, when Tony said he didn’t like poetry, Steve set out to change his mind.

It was a complicated project, he’d admit, but it was fun and he wanted to show Tony that poetry was more than he made it out to be.

And so he found himself walking into the workshop one morning, a little nervous that he’d spent too much time on a gift that was inspired by a ten second conversation.

“Cap, great! I need you to pass me the wrench that Butterfingers is purposely ignoring.”

The voice seemed to come from nowhere until Steve spotted a pair of feet sticking out from underneath a contraption.

Having been around a lot, he knew the wrench Tony was talking about and grabbed it, giving Butterfingers a sympathetic pat on his way.

“Here,” he held it out and Tony’s hand took it. A few clicks and curses later, Tony rolled out and sat up, rubbing his forehead with a rag.

“You here to sketch again?”

“Um, actually,” Steve coughed, pulling the CD case out of his back pocket. “I have something for you?”

Tony looked at the disk dubiously and stood up to take it.

“Wow, I’m surprised you listen to anything that’s not on vinyl. Is this another jazz band? I told you, I do like jazz, I just need to be drunk and/or at a swing club so I can bust a move.”

Steve laughed, his mind picturing Tony tearing up the dancefloor with some leggy dame on his arm. Or maybe a fellow, since he knew Tony was okay with that. Should he invite Tony dancing?

He shook his head from the distraction. “I know you said you don’t like poetry, but, um, I do, and I figured I should get you to give it another chance. These are some of my favourites.”

“Poetry? You’re giving me poetry?” Tony’s gaze was piercing, looking at him like Steve was a math equation he was trying to solve. 

“Sort of. You mentioned songs, so I set the poems to music. Might make it easier if you’re listening to them instead of reading.”

Tony looked like the rug had been swept from beneath him. “You’re giving me a mix CD? That you sang? And made? And it's poetry?”

Steve nodded, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Of course it was too much. Why did he even think this was a good idea?

“I didn’t write anything,” he rushed to explain. “I just set them to existing songs. Just thought it’d… you know…”

Tony took a slow breath before putting down the CD, gently, as though afraid it would break.

“What is happening here, Steve?”

“What do you mean?”

“The flowers,” he said. “The chocolates, the cooking for me. Is this- Are you courting me?”

Steve’s first instinct was to laugh, though thankfully he managed not to. He didn’t want to insult Tony, it wasn’t like the idea was unthinkable. It was just ridiculous. Why would Steve be-

Oh crap. His stomach dropped out as he realized what he’d been doing. He’d been spending all this time with Tony and- Oh my gosh, he was giving him poetry, for Pete’s sake!

“Oh no,” he said, throat sticking. “Oh no, Tony, I am so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to! I was just thanking you for everything and I- Please don’t take it the wrong way!” Steve hated this. What if Tony never talked to him again? What must he have been thinking, some random teammate trying to court him out of the blue?

However, Tony was smiling. It was an awkward smile, a little forced, but it wasn’t anger so that was something.

“No worries,” he said. “You didn’t mean anything by it, I get it. Heck, I bought Rhodey a stuffed bear that says ‘I love you’ when you hug it, I should know not to read into gifts. It’s all good.”

Steve nodded, feeling relieved they were still friends even though part of him was unsatisfied with the way the conversation went.

“Good,” he said. “We’re good?”

“We’re great,” Tony said. “I should…” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder and Steve nodded.

“Of course! I’ll…”

Steve left before the tension could suffocate him.

* * *

__

When Nat found him face down on the couch, she didn’t seem too surprised.

“What did you do?”

Steve spoke into the cushion, knowing she’d understand him.

“Ah,” she said. “So, you were an idiot?”

He lifted his head to glare at her, mainly because he knew she was right. Nat sighed and sat on a chair.

“Steve. You bought the man flowers and chocolates, what did you think it meant?”

“I was just being nice,” Steve stressed. “I wasn’t- I mean- I didn’t-”

“So you don’t like Tony that way?”

Steve didn’t answer, the question echoing in his head. Obviously he liked Tony. Tony was great, awesome, fantastic. As to  _ liking  _ Tony, well…

Sure, Tony was handsome and funny and smart, but he was also obsessed with work and bad at self-care and sometimes he got so tired that he fell asleep where he was and Steve wanted to just carry him to bed and tuck him in to make sure he’s safe and-

“Oh,” he said. “Oh no.”

“Now you get it,” Nat said smugly. 

“That's what you meant about the way I feel being hidden…”

“It’s not that hidden,” Nat deadpanned. “You’re just oblivious.”

Steve couldn’t exactly argue that.

“What do I do? Do you think he likes me back?”

“Steve. Why do you think he’s so upset right now?”

Steve pursed his lips in thought before making a decision.

“I need to buy some flowers.”

* * *

To say Riley was amused when he showed up to the shop asking for flowers of a  _ romantic  _ nature was putting it lightly. They outright laughed at what a loser he’d been before putting together a bouquet for him.

Had they known carnations meant adoration when they sold him the flowers? Or that morning glories meant affection? Was everyone aware of his crush except him? 

Annoyed but determined, Steve marched into the workshop, flowers held out and his hands not shaking one bit. He was going to fix this, dammit. And if Tony turned him down, then at least all his cards were on the table.

“Cap, what-” Tony was cut off by the flowers in his face. He took them carefully, holding them away like he was worried they might bite.

“What’s this?”

“Roses,” Steve said, avoiding the real question. “Red roses. Did you know flowers have meanings? These ones mean-”

“I know what they mean,” Tony interrupted. “I knew what all of them meant. I, um, I looked them up.”

“You did?”

Tony shrugged. “I was curious. Obviously, it was unintentional, but-”

“It wasn’t,” Steve said. “I mean, it  _ was  _ because I’m an idiot, but it  _ wasn’t  _ because Riley knew I had feelings for you and they chose all the flowers for me. Except the first ones.”

Tony smiled slightly. “Those were my favourite.”

“Really?”

Tony set the roses down on the bench and opened up a drawer to take out a frame. Inside, pressed beneath the glass, were the morning glories Steve had bought him all those weeks ago. Sure, being dried had dulled them a little, but they were still beautiful. And Tony had kept them.

“You…”

“Yeah,” Tony said, putting the frame back. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it, but I-”

Steve cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. It was rushed, hurried, and maybe a bit too messy to be considered innocent, but it was the sweetest thing Steve had ever tasted.

Tony, thankfully, kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him down, probably so he wouldn’t have to go onto his tippy toes. 

When they broke apart, Steve felt flushed and warm. Tony was blinking slowly, as though waking from a dream.

“I want to take you out,” Steve said. “On a real date. I’ll cook for you or we can go dancing or- or-” Steve swallowed the adrenaline. “You do like me back, right?”

Tony gave a dry chuckle. “ _ If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk in my garden forever. _ ”

Steve smiled, his head still tilted towards Tony’s.

“Tennyson. You listened to the CD.”

“Maybe once or twice.”

“Is this you asking for more flowers?”

Tony laughed before kissing him quiet and Steve had no complaints.


End file.
